Flavours Of A Harem
by The Last E-VA
Summary: Tsukune is sleeping with three girls now, Moka, Kurumu and Kokoa, and ever since he started he has been haunted by his own thoughts. The whole group know about his actions but one day soon he might have to choose. I Will add the other girls in future chapters, so please read and leave your thoughts.
1. Cinnamon

**Happy Easter everyone, this was just a couple of thoughts I had while I was eating a selection of different chocolates, and while I was eating the strawberry one this just popped into my head, the only problem is I think I've read a story similar to this. I couldn't pick Moka's flavour so I left it to chance and grabbed a chocolate at random and it ended up as cinnamon. This is set after Fairy Tale arc, Tsukune is trying to deal with the fact he is sleeping with two women. Might continue it, might not depends if it is worth the time. So please leave your opinion.**

**XXXXX**

**I Do Not Own Rosario Vampire. **

She tasted like cinnamon.

Tsukune's eyes, though shut, briefly twitched at the sensation of her fingertips on his lower stomach. Her subtle ways of letting him know her want, her desire, always made his heart jump in anticipation.

"Moka…" He breathed heavily as she trailed the line of his pants slowly. He felt a pair of bright red eyes digging into him, taking joy in the expression of pleasure plastered upon his face. Peeking open his azure blue eye, Tsukune gulped as he caught the smirk upon her face. She was messing with him now.

Grabbing her shoulders, Tsukune pulled Moka into a deep kiss, hand buried into her long platinum silver hair. She didn't respond right away, her hand simply tugging at his pants suggestively. Slowly, her lips parted, allowing for his intrusion. Tongues engaged in a violent dance for domination, yet her hands never ventured farther down.

_'Damn it,'_ thought the horny third year student, forcefully grinding his hips against hers. At his boldness Moka pulled away, adjusting her leather choker as she did so.

"Not yet, Tsukune," demanded the vampire in a low tone. Her voice had a way of forcing him to obey; he didn't dare make another move. Tsukune shifted uncomfortably as she climbed out of the bed, where he lay shirtless, eyeing him up and down focusing on his rock hard abs. His erection stood out clearly against his black school uniform pants, expressing everything that his words failed to do.

He felt her arms wrap around him as she climbed back in, her pink lacy bra pushing hard against his chest. She was so close to him he could smell the light, flowery scent of her perfume that made his knees weak. He loved her scent.

His breath hitched as he felt her hand drift down his waist and rest delicately against his hard member. "You're so eager, Tsukune." She purred, rubbing the palm of her hand along his shaft through the thin fabric. His groan earned a pleased chuckle from her, before she planted a soft kiss into his shoulder then turning it into a small bite.

"But you must be patient." Said Moka in a cold tone as she pulled her head back, giving him one last, hard squeeze before pulling away.

Moka was always like this, teasing him. The bluish grey-haired male shut his eyes once more, thoughts drifting to the other, most prominent woman currently in his life.

Kurumu. Kurumu was never the type to tease. No, she was straight to the point, none of this playing games. When she wanted him she made it clear, when he was needy she was quick to please him. He liked that about her, though sometimes he felt their trysts were too brief before they had to leave to go to school or something else. At least with Moka the games could take hours, a whole night even depending on how things went with her homework.

"Ugh," murmured Tsukune, the image of the bluenette's lips encircling his dick burning deeply in his mind. If she were here, he'd grab a fistful of her hair and rock his hips into that hot mouth of hers. Giving him a blowjob was something Moka would never do, but when Kurumu did it, it was beyond good. Good enough to make him release in less than a minute. And after she finished swallowing, Kurumu would trail up his body, slithering like snake before ensnaring him in a lustful kiss, leaving him with the taste of strawberries.

Yes, if Moka tasted of the heavy, delicious taste of cinnamon; Kurumu surely tasted of the intoxicatingly sweet, juicy strawberries.

His eyes snapped open when he heard Moka's footsteps come to a halt, stopping right in front of him. She was through with the games. Placing a hand upon his chest, the vampire pushed him ever so slightly backwards.

His head hit the pillows as Moka pushed him down, the small bed shaking violently as the pair collapsed onto it. Tsukune stared up at his girlfriend, his eyes twinkling as he admired the beautiful woman on top of him. Her long, silver hair fell in waves down her back, framing her sharp, angular face perfectly. Deep red eyes looked down at him coolly, but after the past year of intimacy Tsukune could see the hint of passion, the way her breathing picked up and how her fingernails dug ever so slightly into his chest. She wanted this just as badly as he did, only she was better at hiding it.

Moka came across so frigid when they were in public, it was easy for him to forget this side of her when they hadn't seen each other for a few days. Maybe that was why it was so easy to let Kurumu seduce him. Unlike Moka, the succubus always had sex on her mind. Just the way Kurumu moved, the way she dressed; it was easy to see that she was a sexual being. Wild and untamed. And she was all his.

"Tsukune, what are you thinking about?" Came the authoritative voice of his girlfriend, and immediately Tsukune's attention was pulled back to the woman on top of him. A slight hint of a frown lined her thin lips, uncertainty crossing her face as she wondered what could have pulled him away from this moment.

"Sorry, Moka," gulped the young man nervously, "I guess I was just thinking too far ahead." His reply was a lame one, and he was certain that Moka would call him out on it.

She stared at him for a few seconds, gaze flickering all across his face as she tried to read what was really on his mind. After a moment she just nodded and placed a hand against his cheek, the smooth skin of her fingertips brushing lightly against his stubbled cheek.

"Alright then, let's continue okay?" She said softly, before the two engaged in a tender kiss.

Tsukune mentally sighed in relief. If it had been Kurumu, she would've threatened him if he dared think about anything else while he was with her. Her amethyst eyes would suddenly switch from that friendly light to one of anger and fear. She worried him when she was like that, made him close to just spending the week with her if it spared him from the depressed Kurumu.

The women were complete opposites. The only commonality they shared was that they both liked Tsukune.

The rest of the night continued the way it always did. They had their routine in bed. She'd tease him endlessly in between each romp in the sack, making the final act ten times better once she finally caved to his demands. She'd be on top half the time, but when they got tired of that Tsukune would switch things up and push her against the wall, on the floor. Moka wasn't really one for variety, however, but she knew he liked it so she didn't complain too much. And they would fall asleep the same as always, with his arms wrapped around her slender waist.

But Tsukune's mind was on other things as he held the sleeping Moka in his arms. The other seductress wouldn't leave his thoughts, infecting his brain like a poison. He'd have to call in to see her tomorrow. He was craving the sweet taste of strawberries.

Tsukune sighed as he felt Moka's warm body push back against his chest, her breathing smooth and even with sleep. He figured they could take a shower together in the morning, having one last bit of fun before the two left for class. 'I'm definitely going to hell for this,' thought the young man as he realized how he was thinking of having sex with Moka one moment and Kurumu the next, and then Moka again before exhaustion hit him. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as he soon joined his girlfriend in deep slumber.

'Maybe I should catch up with Mizore instead?' Tsukune sighed before he fell into his nightmares to be haunted by his horrible actions and words towards the people he loved, unfortunately he just couldn't stop himself.

**XXXXX**

**Thanks for reading please review, follow, fave if you enjoyed this little idea, now back to my chocolates and then touch up an essay. Ciao**


	2. Salt

**New chapter, this story got some attention, surprising because I've had trouble writing anything that got some attention beyond the polite interest that helps make writers better, I wonder what was so attractive about this story. The story seems a bit short for me but I'm more in to the long epics. I started to work on a novel but I couldn't find a suitable idea to start with so I decided to let that dream sit on the shelf for a while, but I do get to go on vacation to what I see as one of the most interesting places in the world pre-soviet Ukraine (mainly Pripyat) for some result data. But anyway on with the story. I've kept the format the same.**

**XXXXX**

**I do not own Rosario Vampire**

She was like an animal.

Tsukune groaned as she dug her nails into his back, it wasn't painful but it did excite him, he briefly took a breath before moving down to her collar bone and nipped at it, she moaned at the sensation. Her sultry moan only served his aggravated sexual state, whether it was her nature or something she learned Tsukune didn't care.

"Kurumu…" He growled in a voice deeper than usual, her hands moved clumsily as she began to unbutton the last few buttons of her school shirt. He pulled off the small back under shirt quickly, and watched Kurumu remove the large bra that held her favourite asset. Peeking open her amethyst eyes, she gave Tsukune a sultry stare as her hand caught his own and moved it up to her chest, he caught the smile on her face as she began to move his hand slowly. She was enjoying the foreplay.

Kurumu was undoubtably primal, while Moka was a pillar of order, Kurumu was like a wild animal living in the moment and only thinking about the future in important cases. Moka planned and organized, to an almost compulsive degree. The two were complete opposites.

Grabbing her waist with his free hand, Tsukune pulled Kurumu down into a hungry kiss, she bit his lower lip and tugged softly. Her hands, now free, ran softly over her lovers exposed chest, tracing the scars she had memorised and feeling his well developed muscles. She let go off his lower lip and looked him in the eyes, she moaned his name as he ran his thumb over her nipple, he didn't respond right away, his hand simply stopped rubbing and dropped to her knee. She grabbed the hand on her lower back and used it to replace his other hand, her lips dived back down, she forced her tongue into his mouth. Tongues explored the others mouth, his hand didn't move from her knee.

"Tsukune" the excited succubus complained, forcefully grabbing his hand and pulling it up her skirt. At her haste Tsukune tried to pull away, Kurumu just held on tighter.

_'How was I so forceful with Moka, when I can't be with Kurumu?'_ wondered the human turned ghoul in an attempt to understand his reaction. Moka seemed to like vying for control, she liked the competition and he was the only person who could provide it. Kurumu on the other hand was very different; he started to massage the small nub Kurumu's hand had led him to. Kurumu shifted on top of him as she started to climb her short ladder to her climax, they both lay on the bed shirtless, Tsukune watched Kurumu gaining pleasure she looked down at him with her eyes full of lust. She could feel his hardened member on her thigh.

He felt her hands undoing his belt buckle, her hands brushed against his member with only the soft material keeping her warm skin separate from his erection. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as she pulled the belt out and tossed it to the floor. She climbed off his legs and started to pull his pants off, Tsukune shifted his body to make it faster, Kurumu undid her skirt as soon as they his pants were off, Tsukune pulled off his boxers.

Her breath quickened as she felt caught sight of his hard member. She jumped onto Tsukune landing on his legs. "Who should I be today?"

"Like I've said every night, you're perfect as you are." Tsukune said as he pulled her down and gave her breasts a soft squeeze before pulling her down onto his member.

Kurumu exclaimed softly as she slid down Tsukune's erect member, Tsukune moved his hands and grasped her hips as she began to slide up and down. Her nails dug into his chest, some blood coated her fingers but neither of them were bothered.

The small bed began shaking violently as the pair entered the most heated moments of their trysts. Tsukune stared up at his mistress, her eyes aflame as her breathing speed up, it was short ragged pants that made the beautiful woman's chest seem larger in the light of the moon. Her back arched as she started to hit her orgasm, her face contorted in pure pleasure.

Tsukune watched her face change, the movements were different but her face was easily recognizable, it was Moka. Tsukune's fear set back his imminent orgasm, was Kurumu using a charm to test him, or was his mind playing tricks on him. Guilt was a powerful thing.

"Tsukune, what ya' thinking 'bout?" Asked her sweet voice, and immediately Tsukune's heart was pulled up to his throat. A grin was plastered over her face by her full lips, uncertainty crossed his thoughts as he wondered how much of his mind Kurumu could see with her succubus attributes.

"... It's nothing" whispered the young man nervously, "I guess I was just distracted." His reply was a whispered into her ear, but he was certain that Kurumu was far too happy to call him out on it.

She stared at him for a few seconds, her gaze flickering all across his face as she tried to read a deeper meaning into what her lover had said. After a moment she just started to grind her hips against his own.

"Alright then, let's continue okay?" She whispered excitedly as he nibbled her ear, before the two engaged in a heated kiss.

Kurumu kept Tsukune up until the early morning, she was full of energy but fell asleep next to her lover, guilt ate at Tsukune as he watched the short woman sleep, her breasts rising and falling in a steady rhythm, but sleep eluded her lover as he questioned himself and his actions. They seemed so out of character for the young man, sleeping around and lying to the people he loved most, but his guilt showed there was still something left, a remainder of his younger self. _'But will it erode'. _Sleep caught Tsukune in it's smothering embrace and Tsukune was left to his second night of nightmares.

**XXXXX**

**There we go, an update for this story, I'm still not sure about it but it did catch some attention, so I just started writing and it ended up very similar to the first chapter. That was my intent if you happened to notice, because of the differences the girls have, I kept the format similar, but this chapter felt a bit short but I suppose it is a series of one shots. My science paper caught some attention and my results need to be refined so I got offered to go to Pripyat for the next three days with a friend of mine because she is in my class. But anyway, Tell me what you thought of this little chapter, I've had trouble updating but I'm finally on a bit of a holiday. Flying out tomorrow.**


	3. Spicey

**That was a long break from writing, sorry for the delay, I've just been experimenting on my chapters I'm currently working on and a few new stories. School has been a odd at the moment and they are trying to place me in a few advanced classes and a couple new ones, so writing down stuff has been near impossible. Anyway enjoy.**

**XXX**

**I do not own Rosario Vampire**

The dull ticking of the clock was annoying.

It was the last day before the newspaper club went on the school holiday, they had stayed back an extra day organizing there back to school edition they would have to put out. Tsukune finished another one of his coexistence articles and was waiting for the others to finish so they could enjoy each other's company before they left. To say anyone was enjoying the company would be a vast overstatement, no one wanted to talk about what was going on. So everyone was just trying to not hurt each other.

Tsukune tried to listen to what Ruby was saying, her sweet voice would have been a nice break, but all he heard was a high pitched drone, he slammed his head roughly into the table trying to get the natural painkillers to dull the feeling of exhaustion. Moka sat in her chair as if was a throne looking at the newspaper club like they were her loyal subjects, Kurumu relaxed easily in her own with one hand on Tsukune's thigh and drafting out her recipe for the week. Tsukune wasn't happy about the contact, but his tired embarrassment kept him from reacting the way Kurumu wanted him to, irking the seductive sucubus. The two girls shot thinly veiled insults at each other as everyone worked, Tsukune received scathing looks from the other girls but no one made any accusations.

Ruby walked towards Tsukune and stared into his eyes trying to gauge his mood. Tskune smiled softly before his vision began to blur, Ruby's face separated into two different faces, his lovers, before the lightning showered the room in bright light returning her face to her usual beauty. Her hand gently brushed against Tsukune's jaw, her face adopted a look of worry, but her attention was quickly drawn to the sound of thunder. Ever since the Hanging Gardens she had never been the same, no one had. The lightning and thunder always made her jump a little.

"Tsukune...?" The oldest member of the group asked softly, her naturally subservient tone echoed throughout the room "Are you okay?"

Her hand brushed down his neck towards his collar, her cool fingers slid underneath his school shirt to rest on his warm chest. A chorus of growls sounded out the room, Tsukune looked at the girls, who were themselves, surprised they had made their disapproval vocal. They used to do it but it was far less territorial before. "I think... I need to... I'll just go to the... bathroom"

Tsukune rubbed the large bags under his eyes as he walked out the door and stopped quickly at a water fountain to wash his face. After waiting for his face to dry he began to walk towards the bathroom as he felt someone following him, he could only rule out one person: Mizore, she wouldn't have been noticed. Tsukune heard the rise in her heart beat as he walked into the courtyard, the lightning flashed again but no rain fell, he heard an increase in breathing before the girl charged him to attack. She slammed an oversized morning star through his after image, before he kicked her legs out from behind her.

"Bastard" the young vampire muttered as her sisters 'creation' let her climb to her feet, her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on her target. She charged him again, this time with a broad sword, the head separated from the body as she cheered but her celebration was cut short as he tore her right shoulder open. She bled from the wound as he studied his blood soaked fingers, exhaustion had caused him to slip and inflict more damage than intended. She capitalized on the distraction and swung a one handed mace into the side of his head.

Tsukune was shaking off the effects of the blunt force as he climbed out of the wall, his hand moved towards the bleeding area and the source of a large amount of pain, the wound healed quickly as Kokoa charged again and again only to be met with quick blocks. Kokoa spun the hammer as it turned into a cleaver, Tsukune grabbed the blade with his bare hand as it depended, Kokoa grunted as it impacted, she tried to push the blade down but was caught off guard by his scent. She shook her head vigorously trying to dispel her thoughts, some were old urges thirsty for fresh blood but there was an equally primal urge dominating her thoughts.

Tsukune grabbed her face with a bloody palm and pushed her back onto the ground, she touched the blood that coated her face and began to lick it, her shoulder wound healed quickly as she consumed the blood. Tsukune rubbed his head trying to concentrate, Kokoa stood up yet again and used her same predictable style to charge the stronger opponent head on.

"You never seem to-" Tsukune started as he lifted his leg higher and brought it down shattering the younger girl's shoulder "Learn!"

Even someone like Kokoa couldn't take a hit like that and keep fighting, only a few creatures could. She fell down and held her shoulder as she rolled on the floor, the young vampiress was far to injured to get back up, her arm was dislocated, her shoulder broken and her collarbone was at least fractured. Tsukune looked at the damage he caused, he was horrified. He rushed to the young girls side and looked at the damage he had caused, he began to panic as tears appeared in Kokoa's eyes. They were in a deserted courtyard, there was no one to help Tsukune move the young girl safely or to go get help and he did not feel good about leaving her there, so he used his oldest way of dealing with a vampire, he opened his collar.

Kokoa, without lifting her head, instinctively bit into the neck offered to her and drank the blood greedily, the injury began to heal slowly but she did not slow down, as she fed one urge the other grew. She rolled her living food source over, continuing to feed her gluttonous appetite while starting to grind her hips. Tsukune tried to push the hungry and horny vampire off of him but as she continued to draw blood his attempts became weaker and her actions were drawing blood to another area of his body. Kokoa drew back from his neck and smashed her lips into Tsukune's, he resisted at first but then went along with it.

He was already cheating on Moka, another girl couldn't hurt. He knew he was wrong but temptation was a powerful thing, even making the strongest of convictions crumble.

**XXX**

**The fight scene was less than I hoped for and dialogue was kept to a minimum but I hope it was still a good update. Please leave your opinion, it helps motivate me to write. (also any ideas on the next girl won't go unheard)**


	4. Sunflower Seeds

**Sorry for any loss in quality, I'm a little rusty but I'm back with an update, I kind of cheaped out in plot but the narrative in this story seems to be overshadowed by other elements. Here is 'Sunflower Seeds'**

**XXXXX**

Tsukune punched the mirror again, it seemed pointless but shattering the mirror slightly and cutting his hand made him feel human. After the small shards had fallen out and the skin healed over Tsukune was reminded of how much he changed, he couldn't call himself human, he couldn't even call himself a man. A man wouldn't hurt the people he loved. What was left of his human side was telling him to stop lying and cheating. Tsukune began to wash the blood off of his hand, he wanted to make everyone happy, he gave some of them what they wanted but it only pushed him deeper down the spiral. He knew that he had lost control and he wanted to tell everyone everything but he didn't want to hurt the girls.

"I'm a mess" Tsukune muttered into the sink

A knock on the door drew him away from his self-hatred, Tsukune pulled his shirt on and walked out of the small bathroom. The knocking increased and became more insistent.

"Hold on I'm coming" Tsukune called as he grabbed the door handle

"Ohhh… Tsukune" Ruby greeted Tsukune, tripping over her words out of embarrassment "I… I saw that you didn't have dinner and I… Just"

Ruby held the small bag full of groceries in front of her with her head down and pushed past Tsukune before making her way into the 'small kitchen' in the corner, if it could be called that. She set to work quickly making dinner before Tsukune could object to her presence, Tsukune was left dumbfounded as Ruby managed to pull a full meal out of all the items in her bag. Ruby pushed Tsukune towards the small table and gently made him sit.

"You don't have to do this Ruby" Tsukune told his friend.

"It's okay, I want to…." Ruby said "I just want to make you happy"

Ruby set the plate careful in front of Tsukune and took a seat right next to Tsukune, she eagerly watched him as he picked up a small piece of chicken and ate it in one bite, he savoured the taste of the chicken before looking quizzically at Ruby.

"Is… Is something wrong?" Ruby asked with a slight sense of fear, believing she had messed up the recipe.

"No" Tsukune said with a smile "This just tastes very familiar"

Tsukune dug into the rest of the meal complimenting Ruby practically every time he took a bite, the meal reminded him of his old homemade dinners his mother had cooked. Ruby's pleasure grew as she watched him eat the food she had put hours into perfecting, she had sent letters to Tsukune's mother almost as often as Tsukune did and his mother had sent tips on Tsukune's favourite food. She had been tempted to cook his namesake food.

"Thank you Ruby, that was delicious" Tsukune complimented.

"No, thank you Tsukune for enjoying it" Ruby said as she reached for the plate.

Tsukune took the plate quickly and took it towards the sink, Ruby tried to follow quickly but couldn't get the plate before Tsukune had begun washing it.

"Tsukune" Ruby groaned "I want to do the work you should just relax"

"Ruby, you made me dinner, you shouldn't have to clean up after me"

"I just want to help you"

"You did Ruby, your cooking reminds me of my moms" Tsukune tried to explain

"Your mum told me the recipe, I just followed instructions" Ruby whispered the last part.

"Well it was still tasty" Tsukune said quickly "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Tsukune started to scribble down answers for the test he had tomorrow, in an attempt as last minute revision. He flipped open a book and read as Ruby moved subtly to the curtains and closed them as she thought of her answer. She knew why she came over, using the dinner as an invitation in but she wasn't sure how to continue her plan.

"You could spank me" Ruby mumbled as she saw the last lights flick off outside.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tsukune asked "I didn't hear you"

"Ummm…" Ruby tried to come up with an answer "Can I stay here tonight, I was mixing a potion in my room and the aroma won't let me get to sleep"

It wasn't a lie, the dinner she had spiked contained a powerful potion and the aroma had caused her insomnia, as well as her own wandering hands. Tsukune looked around the room trying to figure out where he should sleep. He, of course, intended to give Ruby his bed, but the question of where he should sleep plagued him.

"Sure, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor" Tsukune said as he closed his book and put it away in his bag.

"I wouldn't fell right kicking you out of your bed" Ruby blushed "We can share"

Warning bells went off in Tsukune's head but his body seemed to ignore them as he got ready for bed. His mind told him not to, he had lost faith that he wouldn't act if given the opportunity, but Tsukune's body wanted to crawl into the bed, but unfortunately judging by the growing bulge in his pants his body didn't want to sleep. Tsukune pulled his shirt off and tossed it away, he heard a shuffling and when he turned around to investigate he found ruby clad only in his shirt, he was thankful that he had grown a bit after the human modification technique, he was about an inch taller than Ruby, or his shirt wouldn't have covered the woman who was the tallest of his supposed 'harem', which with everyday passing seemed like the proper definition.

"Wow" Tsukune exclaimed

"I'll just take that as a compliment" Ruby giggled

Ruby crawled in next to Tsukune who lay away from her trying to hide his 'excitement', she pushed her chest up against Tsukune and decided to bide her time, after all she had about six hours before Tsukune would start to get ready for school and she had booked the day off.

For Tsukune it was possibly one of the hardest test of wills he had ever been forced to endure, even the thirst for Moka's blood paled in comparison to the desire to take the woman next to him. The scent of sun roasted sunflower seeds and incense filled his room, Ruby's small puffs of warm breath battered his neck as, Tsukune assumed, she moved the blankets as she tried to make herself comfortable. He was rationalizing, he knew exactly what she was doing, her small muffled moans gave it away.

He wasn't sure on how to deal with the situation, he knew that people had to relieve stress but since starting his sex life with Moka he hadn't needed to. He was starting to think sex was making him forget how he relieved stress while hanging out with the four most beautiful women he had ever met.

He couldn't resist he started to move his hand slowly but Ruby trapped it in between her thighs, as the soft wet flesh touched his hand he jerked it in surprise causing Ruby to moan and reach for his hardened member. She delicately wrapped her fingers around the base before she started to stroke it earning a deep guttural growl of pleasure from Tsukune before he turned his hand and returned the favour by sliding a finger into Ruby. Ruby whimpered submissively before speeding her hand movements up begging Tsukune to do so as well.

"Tsukune I'm close" Ruby whispered

"Do you want me to keep going?" Tsukune asked stupidly

"No, I want something more intima-" Ruby said before Tsukune's fingers found her most sensitive spot "Hurry"

Tsukune pulled his pyjama pants off as Ruby kept her hand pumping Tsukune's shaft, He pushed his shirt up to Ruby's neck and moved his member towards Ruby's entrance. He hesitated, he remembered the first time with Moka, he had been careless and just jammed himself inside of his first lover ignorant of the pain he had inflicted but Ruby was a masochist so Tsukune assumed she might enjoy it.

Tsukune decided just to do as she had said, Moka knew what she wanted and told him, most people assumed Kurumu was like a sex toy, used for his pleasure, so he assumed Ruby was just telling him what she wanted. Tsukune's member was enveloped by the wet heat of Ruby, he was actually thankful for the amount of practice he did with Kurumu, his first night with Moka he practically lost it before they'd even started but he managed to hang on and get her to finish.

Tsukune reached for one of the small packages under his mattress as he thrust into Ruby, her yelp filled the room as Tsukune broke her hymen, Tsukune began to thrust as Ruby dealt with the increasing pleasure, and pain, each thrust produced. Tsukune tore one of the packets open and pulled on the contraception quickly before continuing his tryst.

Tsukune thrust himself into Ruby with wild abandon, from her volume he could tell she was close, he wanted to pleasure her for hours on end but his body wanted its own pleasure as quick as it could. Watching her face contort in pleasure with every thrust brought him closer and closer to his own finish. Ruby opened her mouth and began to give inaudible screams that were slowly becoming audible, Tsukune slid his tongue into her mouth.

Tsukune leaned down and began to lick and suck on Ruby's nipple as he had before with the other girls, it was a valid technique that worked before. He was rewarded with a moan and a light dragging of nails down his back. It wasn't quite as effective as it was before so Tsukune bit down softly with his sharpened incisors without breaking the skin, the action drew the desired sound from Ruby as she screamed her pleasure

"Faster, Tsukune, please!" Ruby shrieked, her hips moving up to meet his of their own accord. She screamed louder when he pushed into her harder. She wanted to tell him how good she felt, how much she loved him, and how happy she was to finally have this, but all that escaped her lips were inarticulate moans and single-syllable groans. "More, Tsukune, More!"

Tsukune pushed himself upright and grabbed her hips, thrusting harder into the girl on the brink of the largest orgasm of her life. Ruby clutched at the sheets unable to reach Tsukune's chest. Feeling the love of her life pumping inside of her was making her lose her mind. She knew, from the times when she pleasured herself that she was almost there. She completely lost herself, her previously virgin body couldn't stand the pleasure anymore until the largest wave she ever felt exploded over her and she screamed his name, not caring if the whole dorm heard her.

Tsukune pulled the condom off and pushed Ruby's head down. She decided to see how much of him would fit into her mouth. She slowly lowered her head down his member rolling her tongue over every inch she could. She had to stop about half-way down, when his tip started to push against her throat.

Tsukune watched as she moved farther down on his hard member, and moaned when he bumped the back of her throat, Ruby tried to force more down her throat, from her view it was punishment for being such a naughty girl, drugging her master. She had to admit Tsukune's member was very large for someone who claimed to be normal in every way. So when she reached the base she was practically choking

Tsukune was moaning loudly at that point, and the tip was twitching almost violently in her mouth. Even Kurumu hadn't been able to fit his whole member in her mouth and throat, even with the advantage of having no gag reflex

"Ohhh Ruby, I'm about t-"

Tsukune finished deep in Ruby's throat and the effects of the potion began to loosen "I love you"

Ruby smiled as she lay next to Tsukune, her throat stung but she smiled and curled up next to her lover as he wrapped his arm around Ruby in his sleep.

"I love you too, master"

**XXXXX**

**Hello readers, sorry for the hiatus, I had to switch schools because my old one stopped running my course. Thankfully I was promptly given invitations to a few new universities and I was accepted into a new one. It was very far from my old apartment so I had to move and get all my stuff together, then a new computer came along had to try and adapt to the new operating system and buy new software.**

**I need to take up tutoring people again due to the increase in living expenses, so that's been eating into my writing time but I am almost all sorted in the new school, I only have to do two years now which is nice**

**But now I'm back, I just don't want to update because of what's happening in the manga, I'm just waiting for the Fairy Tale arc to end and start fresh. Hope you enjoyed the lemon, I don't know about it, it felt like it was written by a ten year old. (I tried to avoid any BDSM stuff because I don't have experience with the topic)**

**~ Ciao**


End file.
